Can't stand a break
by muffin's yaoi
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend muffin. Maki Neko and Karo Yuki are random people i made up. warning: yaoi


These are all made up characters. Don't like, don't read it.

Eh… when did it get so dark? Where am I? Was I kidnapped? Ahhh, I'm scared. Yuki-sempai, save me. I'm scared. It's so dark...

"Neko-kun~ you're finally awake."….. That voice

"….Yuki-sempai?"

"Ah, even with the blindfold, you know who I am. "

"Ehhhh… is this a test. Why did you blindfold me, Yuki-sempai?"

"Yuki-sempai, Yuki-sempai… drop the sempai.." (with his breathe near my ear) "Call me by my first name"

"Ehhh… but but.. Sempai…"

"Do you want a punishment, neko-kun?"

"…..punishment?"

"Yes, punishment. Like this"

~warning: smex~

I felt a hand on my crotch and then noticed I could not move it away, for my hands were bound. Sempai's finger made slow circles on my hard on. This was too much…

"Ahh… mm.. sempai…ahh.. Sempai.. Please sempai"

"Ah, sempai?"

"Uh…mmm..ahh.. Yukiiiiii.. Ahh"

I felt my pants and underwear get pulled down and felt sempai's hands rub up my torso.

"mmm that's better. How about you moan it louder for me?"

I arched my back as Sempai played with my nipples. It felt sooooo good. I felt sempai's lips on my neck and kissed me from my neck and stopped at my nipples.

"Now now, look how hard your nipples are~ so kawaii. I wonder how my hot uke's nipples taste like."

"Ahhh! Yuki.. ahhh…yesss…. Stop….ahhh...more"

Sempai took one of my nipples into his mouth and used his talented tongue, swirling my nipples and took a small bite of it. After a minute of doing this to both of my nipples, the pain soon turned into immediate pleasure. He slowly unbound my wrists but not my eyes. I gripped his hair with my fingers loosely and grind my hips on his torso, looking for friction.

"Saaa… you are so horny right now… aren't you, Neko?" his voice made me even harder….

"Hai…."

"Do you want more?"

"….Hai"

"What do you want Neko? I don't know what to do unless you tell me"

He pinched my harden nipples but cooled the pain with his tongue.

"ahhh… such a tease…ahh"

"I am? I'm not the one who has a dripping dick right now"

I felt his hand wrapped around my dick and he slowly pumped it but then stopped. I whimpered.

"Tell…me…what…you…want…Neko-kun~~"

"….I..I.. want Yuki…to…lick..me..top..to..bottom…"

"Saaa… such a dirty boy. Time to clean you up" (whispering in my ear) "with my tongue…."

I felt his tongue starting from my neck and slowly going down stopping at my hips.

"hmm.. what is this dripping dirty thing? This is such a dirty thing. Isn't it Neko?"

All I could do was nod yes and he slowly lick my dick from top to bottom.

"ahhhhh Yuki… more!.. ahhh"

Then all of a sudden I felt my dick in sempai's hot mouth. He slowly sucked it and then started to suck it even more rapidly, catching me off-guard. I felt chills of pleasure go through all my veins and I fell limp into sempai's arms.

"tsk tsk all I did was suck you. Now suck these"

He pressed three fingers into my mouth and I slowly sucked them, lubing them with saliva. He took his fingers out of my mouth and pressed one into my hole. He slowly fingered me and added two more fingers.

"ahhhhhh…."

I buried my head into sempai's neck and he took out his fingers. He lifted me and positioned me on his hard on. I slowly drop myself on top of him and moaned from the entering. He waited for me to get used to the feeling.

"Saaa Neko… I can't wait any much longer…"

He slowly thrust in and out of me. I started to grind my hips to match his rhythm.

"Ahhh faster Yuki faster!"

"mmm sooo good"

"ahhh Yuki… can you..ahhh…take off the…ahhh.. blindfold….ahh.. please?"

"Nah… after…"

"Ahhhh Yuki I'm sooo close"

"mmm me too"

"YUKI!"

"ugh Neko"

I felt Yuki's cum shoot up my ass and Yuki slowly pulled out of me. My ass slowly dripped Yuki's cum but I didn't care. I just had hot sex with Yuki and that was all that mattered. I felt Yuki wiped my ass and hugged me tight.

"Yuki-sempai?"

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I rather go to school and see your smiling face than me sitting at home starring at a picture of you over break."

(blush) "sempai… it was only a week..though…"

"A week, a single day, even an hour. Is too much for me to be apart from you."

(even more blushing) "sempai…."

I felt sempai's lips capture mine and we stayed that way for minutes. When we parted, I was breathless. Sempai did miss me. He truly did. I felt the blindfold come off and I blinked and noticed where I was. This was sempai's room….. Sempai DID kidnapped me!

"sempai…."

"it was the only way… Love you Neko"

"love you too Yuki-sempai"

~~The end~~~

Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling mistakes~ thank you


End file.
